


The Land of Ice and Snow

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Antarctica, Gen, Humor, It's For a Case, John "Three Continents" Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are in Antarctica to solve a murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twelve of JWP. Today's prompt was: Let one or more of the following images inspire you today. [This](http://i2.wp.com/gcaptain.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/sunken-submerged-ship-in-the-antarctic.jpg) was the image I chose.
> 
> Picture prompts aren't really my forte, so I reverted to a short, humorous story with zero context and some nice banter.

John stuffs his hands in his pockets. “It’s bloody cold,” he complains, sniffling.

Sherlock, looking unaffected as usual, keeps walking down the gangplank to the dock. “I’ll be very interested to see how they’ve set up the power supply.”

“We’re here to solve a murder at an archeological site.”

Sherlock flaps a gloved hand in the air. “Yes, of course,” he says. “But murder is rather common, isn’t it? It’s not every day one gets to visit an Antarctic laboratory.”

As they get closer, one of the figures at the end of the dock waves to them. It’s a woman; John can’t see much due to her layers of clothing, but her smile is bright even against the snow. John waves back.

“I suppose it is a unique opportunity,” John agrees, finally starting to warm to the idea.

He doesn’t have to look at Sherlock to picture the eye roll currently in progress.

“Don’t be tedious, John,” he says dryly. “We’re here to work.”

“I was just--”

“Besides,” Sherlock continues, cutting off John’s protest, “Four Continents Watson doesn’t have quite the same ring to it.”

John looks over, mouth open in surprise. “H--How do you know about that?” he splutters.

Sherlock smiles, but doesn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
